Flor de Gelo
by Dark Ryuna
Summary: As coisas não iam muito bem nas vidas dos irmãos Yoh e Hao Asakura. E também não melhorariam depois de conhecererem Anna Kyôyama. U.A HaoAnna
1. Default Chapter

Yoh e Hao são dois irmãos, cuja vida não anda lá em seus melhores dias. E tudo parece piorar com a chegada da bela Anna Kyôyama. À partir de então, os dois passam a competir para conquistá-la, o que se prova muito difícil. Mas será que um deles conseguiram derreter a camada de gelo que envolve o coração da garota? 

Flor de Gelo

****

CAPÍTULO 1

" Vamos ser despejados, onii-san " –Yoh parou na porta da cozinha do pequeno apartamento, apertando um amarrotado pedaço de papel em uma das mãos. Hao desviou os olhos do copo de leite que acabava de encher, e mirou o garoto levemente alterado, suspirando longamente depois.

" Sabia que isso ía acontecer " –Disse apontando uma cadeira ao seu lado para Yoh, que imediatamente sentou-se e, largando o papel sobre a mesa, agarrou a caixa de leite e sacudiu-a, meneando a cabeça desapontado ao perceber que estava vazia.

" Não vamos conseguir duzentos yens em uma semana. " – O garoto de cabelos curtos declarou, descendo seus fones laranjas até o pescoço, enquanto esgueirava a mão cuidadosamente até o copo de Hao.

" Até lá nem teremos conseguido um emprego descente! " –Desferiu um tapa na mão do irmão, que soltou imediatamente o copo. " Isso é meu, Yoh. "

" Mas Hao-san, você acabou com a última caixa de leite! "

" Problema seu, não acha? " –Perguntou, esvaziando o copo em um demorado gole e passando a mão nos longos cabelos sedosos, os pés se apoiando sobre a mesa agora. " Temos mais com o que nos preocupar. "

" Hai, é verdade...Só que ao menos uma gota você podia Ter deixado! "

" Não comece, Yoh-chan. Aproveite que eu não estou afim de discutir " –Ele disse levantando-se da cadeira e caminhando até a pia, onde colocou o utensílo sujo e saiu da cozinha em seguida. Yoh suspirou, tamborilando os dedos nas próprias pernas, ao mesmo tempo que forçava-se a pensar em algo. Tinha que haver uma forma de conseguir duzentos yens em uma semana. Mas qual?

Pedir à sua família não estava nas suas melhores opções, ainda mais se Hao ficasse sabendo, mas no momento era a única solução que achara. Procurou por algum sinal do irmão no corredor e na sala, mas ao que parecia ele estava tomando banho, e pela canção destoada que atravessava a porta do banheiro, Yoh arriscava acreditar que ele demoraria. Discou rápidamente o número da casa na qual seus avós moravam, e respirou fundo assim que depois de três vezes chamando, enfim eles atenderam.

" Jii-san? " –Perguntou, espremendo os dedos ao redor do fio que caía sobre seu colo. " É o Yoh. "

A voz do outro lado da linha não pareceu muito amigável, pois um 'oi' tanto seco quanto firme foi murmurado, fazendo com que o garoto tremesse. Talvez não devesse fazer isso. Se desligasse agora não teria que inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada para Ter ligado, mas de outro ponto de vista receberia telefonemas freqüentes do avô, afim de saber o motivo dessa falta de educação.

" Escute " –Ouviu seu Jii-san começar, enquanto a voz da avó murmurava alguma coisa que Yoh não conseguia compreender. " Estamos precisando de um favor seu e de Hao. "

" Um favor? "

" Uma aluna de sua avó está precisando de um lugar para ficar em Tóquio." –Ignorou a pergunta do neto mais novo, já iniciando a explicação do que exatamente seria esse favor. " E como não temos muitos parentes aí...Pensamos que vocês poderiam hospedá-la. "

" Ah, eu não sei Jii-chan....Acho que Hao não vai gostar muito" *****E também estamos para ser despejados...*

O velho ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, divagando sobre alguma coisa que convencesse definitivamente o garoto à aceitar. Quando Yoh estava prestes a abrir a boca, para chamá-lo, ele recomeçou a falar.

" E se eu lhes pagasse pelo serviço? "

Os orbes escuros se arregalaram levemente, parecendo surpreso. Era estranho seu avó oferecer dinheiro, ele sempre fora tão adepto da política de gastar somente o necessário. E por um instante, ele se perguntou se Hao não teria razão quando dizia que o avó estava ficando senil.

" Certo, Jii-san...Eu vou pensar nisso. Mas antes preciso falar com Hao, afinal ele também mora aqui. "

" Está bem " –Ele suspirou, embora sua voz soasse como a de quem já sabia a resposta. " Até mais."

" Até mais " –Yoh despediu-se, colocando o telefone no gancho e fechando os os olhos, enquanto massageava a testa. Suspirou, levantando-se do sofá e caminhando até a porta do banheiro. Ainda podia ouvir Hao cantando, e dava graças à Kami pela água do chuveiro chocando-se contra o chão abafar considerávelmente a voz dele.

Hesitante, ele estendeu o braço até a maçaneta e girou-a. Como sempre a porta estava trancada. Fechou os olhos, inspirando coragem e batendo na porta.

" Hao, preciso falar com você. Agora "

****

Bom, aí está o meu primeiro U.A de Shaman King, espero que esteja bom! Deixem reviews ou mandem e-mails,ok? Bjoss!


	2. Chapter 2

**Flor de Gelo**

**Por Aiko-chan  
**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

" Está brincando comigo, Kino-sensei? "

" Infelizmente não, Anna " –A velha mulher suspirou, balançando com impaciência as mãos atrás das costas. Quando viu a garota passar a mão, irritada, nos cabelos dourados e ter a face clara suavemente avermelhada pela raiva, desabrochou um pequeno sorriso nos lábios secos. "Não vai me dizer que está achando que eles lhe seram um problema, vai? "

" Problema não seria bem a palavra." –Ela suspirou, apertando levemente as contas azuladas de seu colar entre os dedos, e levantando uma das sobrancelhas sobre um sorriso cínico. " Eu diria estorvo. "

" Fala como se não pudesse dar um jeito neles."

" Eu não disse isso. Apenas que, certamente, minha mão pode não ficar parada muito tempo enquanto estiver morando com eles. "

" Então, se for o caso, tente não matá-los " –Kino disse, sorrindo divertida ao imaginar uma situação destas para seus netos, e em seguida caminhando até o pequeno futon no centro do quarto. Com alguma dificuldade, sentou-se sobre ele e fechou os olhos negros, iniciando, sem aviso, sua habitual meditação do dia.

" Vou me retirar " –Anna virou-se, não esperando resposta, e aproximou-se da porta entreaberta, puxou-a mais alguns centímetros, passou pelo estreito espaço, que mesmo assim não era obstáculo para seu corpo esguio, e encostou-a em seguida.

O corredor à sua frente, encontrava-se fracamente iluminado pelas chamas oscilantes de algumas poucas lamparinas, que enfileiravam-se uma atrás da outra no chão duro, e perdiam-se de vista em um ponto ainda mais mergulhado na penumbra. Ela seguiu por ele até uma porta, não muito distante do quarto da velha senhora Asakura, abriu-a e deparou-se com uma pequena fonte termal, de onde fumaças brancas de vapor subiam, e rochas redondas a emolduravam, estancando a água que escorria apenas em pequenos filetes pela superfície fria.

" Não vou morar com dois idiotas...Imbecís... " –Murmurou, despindo-se do vestido preto e entrando, sem rodeio algum na fonte. Foi afundando aos poucos o corpo na água, sentindo o calor arrepiar sua pele, como se estivesse desacostumada a ele. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e escorando a cabeça numa das rochas atrás de si. Mas eu sempre quis ir pra Tóquio...

" O que você tem na cabeça, Yoh? " –Hao bufou, andando de um lado para o outro, segurando com força a toalha envolta na cintura.

" Onii-chan, eles são nossa família! " –Ele tentou argumentar, porém o olhar severo do garoto de cabelos cumpridos recaía irritadamente sobre ele, instigando-o a manter-se calado.

" Baka, você sabe muito bem que as únicas intenções deles são que assumamos aquele maldito templo! " –Gritou, desferindo um chute no sofá a sua frente, o que fez com que uma densa quantidade de poeira levantasse, e o fizesse tossir. " Quando foi a última vez que esse troço foi limpo? "

" Uh...Acho que mês passado. " –Yoh respondeu, abrindo a mão esquerda e contando os dedos, em seguida revirando os olhos e sorrindo escancaradamente.

" Preguiçoso..." –Murmurou Hao, afastando-se do sofá e pigarreando antes de voltar ao devido assunto. " Quando Jii-san ligar esperando a resposta, simplesmente diga que não. "

" Mas e quanto ao dinheiro que ele ofereceu? "

" Dinheiro? Jii-san ofereceu dinheiro? "

" Ao menos foi o que eu ouvi " –Respondeu, enquanto deitava-se no chão e estendia o braço debaixo do sofá, à procura do espanador. Por uns minutos, como se observasse, Hao pareceu ficar em silêncio, esperando que o irmão encontrasse o objeto, mas quando sua mão retornou vazia, e ele começou a tossir devido a poeira, resolveu continuar.

" Então, não deve ter ouvido direito. " –Revirou os olhos, tentando manter a toalha presa em sua cintura de algum modo que não precisasse segurá-la. Embolou-a num nó improvisado, e sorriu satisfeito mesmo que Yoh tivesse comentado que aquilo não ía dar muito certo. " Esses seus fones devem estar prejudicando a sua audição. Por que, afinal de contas, você sempre anda com eles? "

" Isso é o mesmo que eu te perguntar, por que não corta o cabelo? "

" Ao contrário dessa coisa inútil..." –Apontou os fones laranjas que tanto o irritavam, e que Yoh fez questão de subir até os ouvidos depois disso. " Ele não me prejudica em nada. "

O garoto sorriu e aproximou-se do telefone, tirando-o do gancho e atirando-o à Hao.

" Ligue pra eles, onii-chan. " –Após dizer isso, estampando seu habitual sorriso na face, ele se retirou da sala, entrando no quarto, que ficava precisamente ao lado da cozinha, e voltando com uma nota de cinquenta yens. Aparentemente a sua última economia. " Vou fazer algumas compras, acho que não demoro muito. "

" Matte! Como eu nunca soube que você tinha uma nota de cinquenta yens? "

" Uh...Isso não importa " –Ele respondeu, abrindo a porta e acenando rapidamente, afim de despitá-lo. Saiu apressado, ainda ouvindo seu nome ser chamado, e disparou a correr pelo corredor. Então, quase avistando o elevador, sentiu seu pé enroscar em algo, perdeu o equílibrio e caiu em cima de um corpo, estirado no chão frio. " Gomen!" –Pediu, rolando para o lado e pondo-se de pé.

"Itai!Por que não olha por onde anda? "– O garoto sentou-se, sacudindo a cabeça e levantando-se."Uh...Yoh? "

" Horo-horo? " –Perguntou, surpreendendo-se ao dar conta somente agora de que se tratava do amigo. Sorriu profundamente para ele, deixando os dentes brancos à mostra, e rindo ao tentar pensar no motivo pelo qual ele estaria dormindo em pleno corredor, mas fracassando considerávelmente."Ahn..Só pra saber...Por que—mphm! "

O garoto de cabelos arrepiados, chamativos por seu incomum tom azul, levou tapou-lhe a boca e pediu silêncio, enquanto olhava para os lados e respirava aliviado, soltando-o.

" O que você pensa que estava fazendo? Se o Ren ouvisse...Eu certamente estaria morto agora! "

" Como assim? "

" Tive uns desintendimentos com ele. Parece que ele não aceita bem a idéia de eu achar Jun-sama atraente." –Meneou a cabeça, bufando em desapontamento. " E ainda por cima me nocauteou."

" Uh? Vocês...se bateram? "

" Iie, seu baka! " –Horo-horo grunhiu, dando um soco na cabeça de Yoh, e fazendo-o gemer ao mesmo tempo que percorria os dedos entre os fios castanhos, pprocurando algum calo. " Ele que me bateu! " Se eu disser que fui que o chamei pra briga...Esse lerdo vai acabar pegando no meu pé

Se pudesse teria conversado mais sobre esse assunto, no entanto, se não estava enganado, não faltavam mais do que quinze minutos para o mercado fechar, e chegar sem nenhuma sacola seria totalmente imperdoável. Além do mais, quando uma das alunas de sua avó estava vindo para Tóquio.

**Dicionário:**

**Matte:** Espere

**Onii-chan**: Irmão

**Jii-san**: avô(vovô)

**yen:** moeda japonesa

**Nota : **Depois de muito tempo sem um computador, eu estou de volta com essa história. Espero que vocês gostem e vou tentar não sumir de novo. Bom, pelo menos, não sem antes terminar esta fanfic P


	3. Nota da Autora

**Nota da Autora:**

Ao invés desta minha nota chata deveria haver um capítulo aqui. Só que, infelizmente, não há. E por quê? Óbvio que não é porque eu gosto de torturar os leitores. Mas porque, antes de colocar uma continuação para "Flor de Gelo", me sinto na obrigação de me desculpar com quem lê. Afinal, além ter me esquecido da fic, eu praticamente sumi do mapa e não prestei nenhuma satisfação.

Eu ainda não sei o que fazer com essa fic. Nesse meio tempo, acredito eu, meu modo de escrever mudou um pouco e minha auto-crítica ficou bem maior (vocês não sabem o quanto XD). Ou seja, se for pra continuar, vou ter que dar um "Delet" e recomeçar tudo de novo.

Se for assim, os capítulos ficarão maiores e certos acontecimentos terão leves mudanças. Eu gostaria muito da opinião de vocês que lêem a fic.

E dessa vez pode confiar que ela não vai ficar parada. XD

Bjos,

Dark Ryuna


End file.
